The 'I love yous'
by CM.CSI.BEVIN162
Summary: Morgan finally says those three letter words.


**Title: The "I love yous"**

**Summary: Morgan finally says those three letter words.**

**Authors note: I don't really know if I captured the personalities of Reid and Morgan but I tried my best….so I hope you like it and please Review. _______________________________________________________**

** '**_**Why in hell am I awake at 1am?' **_**Was the first thought that came to mind when I opened to reveal a very dark hotel room, and a very empty bed. My lover, Spencer, was not laying in the bed, not curled up against my side. I looked over at the closed bathroom door, there was a light shining from underneath the door. I got out og bed walking over to the bathroom door, knocking.**

** "Pretty boy, what's wrong?" I heard the bathroom door unlock, he slowly opened it. He looked up at me, his eyes were dark, which meant he must have had a nightmare. When I tried to pull him in for a hug, I got kissed instead. Reid pushed me back into the main part of the hotel room, turning off the light. **

** I led him towards the bed, I reached for his vest pulling it off of him, as soon as I got it off, I kissed, sucked, and nibbled at his neck. '**_**God, he tasted good' **_**I put all my focus on his favorite spot, the spot right next to his Adam's apple. He tugs at me shirt, I let him pull it off of me, tossing it somewhere across the room. I rip his tie off, and start unbuttoning his shirt**

** "Morgan……" Hearing him moan make the erection in my pants even harder them it already is, I unbutton his belt, then his pants, and pull them off. **

** "God, Reid your so beautiful." **

** I felt his hands fumble with my zipper, I push his hands away, kissing him deeply, and taking my pants off. I put my hands on the waist line on his underwear, slowly moving my hands up his chest stopping his nibble, playing with it. I moved down, started licking and sucking on it. **

**I put my hands on his waist, slowly sliding them down along with his underwear and taking them off throwing them onto the floor. I move to hold his penis, jacking him off, he rocks his body in motion with my hand. He grabs my waist pulling off my boxer briefs. It feels so good to have his naked body pressed against mine. We stumble backwards and fall onto the bed. **

**Hearing him panting and moaning above me, while I'm moving my hand on his dick, is making me so fucking hard. I role us over, so that I'm on top of him, he wraps his legs around me. I put my lips to his, my tongue asking for access to his mouth, he opens allow me in, and clamming his mouth with my tongue, moving it everywhere. He moans into my mouth.**

"**Morgan…..please….I want to," His sentence was cut off by moans caused from me sucking on his nibble again. "Want to feel…..you…in…me." That last part was the biggest turn on. Our members touched, which shoot the most exciting tingle feeling through my body. **

**I pulled away from him, reluctantly, to go to my suitcase and get the lube, which I knew Reid would need. We didn't use condoms, there was really no need. I walked back to the bed, moving into a position that was comfortable for him. **

"**Morgan…need you…..so…..bad!" He was moaning in between kisses that I was giving to him. I opened the bottle and spurted some on my fingers and slowly pushed a finger into his tick puckered hole. I moved my finger in and out, scissoring my fingers inside him. I added a second finger, then a third, preparing him as best I could.**

"**You ready?" I asked, seeing the look in his eyes told me he was. Placing myself at his hole, I pushed in.**

** When I came, I pulled myself out and collapsed on the bed, he cuddle up against me side.**

** "Pretty Boy, you're amazing you know that. I'm so glad you are the first man I'm with. God, I love you." I couldn't help myself, I wanted to tell him how I felt and I just blurted it out. He looked up at me.**

** "Do you really mean that?" **

** "Yes, I love you, Spence." He smiled. The next thing I knew I was being kissed with such love and passion.**

** "I love you too, Morgan." He cuddled up against me again. I fell asleep knowing I was with the perfect man.**

'_**Now I know why I was up at 1am.' **_**All I know is a fell asleep smiling.**


End file.
